Ben 10-Generator Rex: Weirdos United
Ben 10/Generator Rex: Weirdos United is a special episode for Ben 10: Stupidity Force. It is written by all co-writers. Summary Ben returns to Rex's dimension, but now, Ben is crazy (obviously). Clancy comes through the portal too, and when Upgrade fuses with Rex, Rex becomes insane too. Can they both stop Clancy? Plot Part 1 (Omi) A yellow sorta storm thingy appeared where Ben and Rex met. People were running away and screaming. Rex, Bobo, Agent Six and Agent Holiday came in a spaceship thingy. (Rex): It's probably Ben 10 again. (Agent Six): I think so too. (Agent Holiday): You should go meet him. Rex came out of the spaceship, and used the Boogie Pack to go near the portal. Humungousaur came out of the portal, and flew super fastly out of it, crushing Rex to some wall. (Rex): OW! BEN WHY DID YOU CRUSH ME? (Humungousaur): WHO THE HECK ARE YOU? (Rex): Don't you remember me? (Humungousaur): ARE YOU MY FATHER? (Rex): No... (Humungousaur): MAYBE MAH BROTHER? (Rex): You're in another dimension, and I'm your friend from there. Do you have amnesia or something? (Humungousaur): Oh, yes, I got amnesia or something. I'm insane and stupid too. (Rex): ARE YOU KIDDING ME? (Humungousaur): I'm serious! I got it from that guy over there. Clancy came out of the portal! (Clancy): YES! (Rex): I don't believe you dude, this is obviously some prank. (Clancy): He's isn't kidding you, he really became insane. BY ME! (Rex): This is just some huge prank right? Clancy fired a lot of bugs, but Rex made Smack Hands and destroyed them. He flew towards Clancy and punched him, but Clancy fired more bugs. (Rex): Can I get some help? Humungousaur started crushing some of Clancy's bugs. (Humungousaur): AHHHHHHH A SPIDER Agent Six and Bobo came down. Six started cutting some flys and bees. (Humungousaur): OH MY GAWD. THAT IS THE MOST AWESOMEST BEARD I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY WHOLE INTIRE LIFE. I ADORE YOU. (bows towards Agent Six) (Agent Six): Uh, okay. Bobo started eating some bugs, and Clancy created a huge bug wave. (Humungousaur): (evolves) ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR!!!!!!!!! (fires missles everywhere) (Agent Six): You idiot. Those missles will hit the buildings, not the bugs. (Ult. Humungousaur): DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIT Rex made the Slam Cannon (like went he put Cannonbolt in), and put some bug spray in. The bugs died, but Clancy created some bees to sting everyone. (Bobo Haha): Dammit! (Rex): Ben! I think we could use an Upgrade! (Ult. Humungousaur): Then download the upgraded version. (Rex): TURN INTO UPGRADE STUPID. (Ult. Humungousaur): OOOOOOOOH (transform) UPGRAAAAAAAAAAAADE (Rex): Now let's combine! (Upgrade): OOOOOOOOOH I GET IT. YOUR A ROBOT, AND I'M UPGRADE. LET'S FUSSSSSSSSSSSSE! They combined, and Upgrade Rex created a superfast Boogie Pack towards Clancy. Upgrade Rex created a huge flyswatter and killed millions of bugs. (Clancy): NUUUUUUUUUUUU! Upgrade Rex created an humungous bug spray can, and killed all bugs. Clancy escaped at the final minute. (Clancy): I WILL GET MAH REVENGE! Upgrade and Rex unfused. (Upgrade): WOOT! A close up of Rex's nanites was shown, and a virus sorta thingy appeared. They both fused together. (Rex): Uhh, who are you guys? (Bobo Haha): You don't remember us? Well, you are my best friend, and you do all my chores, massage my feet, dress a tutu, and run around in- (Agent Holiday): Stop it Bobo. (Ben): Hey, that's the same thing Cooper, Alan, Kevin, Manny, Helen, Jimmy Jones and Will Harangue said! (Agent Six): Ben, how did you lose your memory again? (Ben): Oh, that Clancy guy gave me a virus from a bug, that made me insane and amnesiac. (Agent Six): I think Rex got infected by it when you two fused together. (Rex and Ben): PINEAPPPPPPPPPPPLE TIME! (Bobo): I don't think this will end well. Part 2 (Tyran) Rex and Ben are dancing with spaghetti arms. (Ben) NYEAH NYEAH NYEAH NYEAH (Rex) HAEYN HAEYN HAEYN HAEYN (Bobo Haha) OK, this is getting annoying. (Dr. Holiday) I'll try to cure them. Dr. Holiday walks away. Rex stops. (Rex) NUUUU He uses his Smack Hands and starts screaming and running around. (Rex) AAAHHH I'M A FREAK OF NATURE Ben transforms to Jetray. (Jetray) AND IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR Jetray flies up and shoots lasers from his eyes. Dr. Holiday comes back with a big needle. (Dr. Holiday) Turn around. Ben reverts and runs away, with Rex following him. Agent Six facepalms. (Agent Six) This is gonna be a loooonnnng day. A giant EVO appears. (EVO) RAWR! Everyone screams and runs away. Part 3 (Brian) (Ben and Rex): IS THIS FIGHTIN' TIME? (Six): Eh, I- Ben transformed to Shocksquatch. (Ben): AW MAN. I'M SERIOUSLY FAT. I NEED TO EAT SOME VEGETABLES. He runs to the market, with no one in it and starts eating vegetables. Rex turned his hand to a, well, randomized version of BFS with pink dots all over it, and in the top was a Teddy Bear. (Bobo): Seriou- Then, the teddy bear eyes turned red, he grows fangs, and out of the blade comes a lot of Battle Saw. Rex jumped and hit the EVO with it, but the EVO whacked Rex away, he falls to the market where Ben was spitting vegetables everywhere. (Ben): OMGZ, dude, VEGEATBEL TASTE SO BAD. (Six): You spell it wrong. (Ben): So? Then, the Giant EVO lifted the market, and Ben and Rex was screaming like a girl. (Six): STOP IT (Rex): LET'S FUSE (Ben): HOW (Rex): ITOTALLYDONTKNOWMAN Part 4 (Dan) (Ben): OKAYMANLETSSTARTUSINGSPACESSOICANUNDERSTANDWHATI'MSAYING. (Rex): OKAYMAN. (Ben): I TURNS INTO GHOSTFREAK AND MAKE U MAI MINON AND YOU GET'S ME ICE CREAM! (Rex): OKAY MAN. Ben slaps the Ultimatrix, and turns into Ghostfreak. He goes into Rex, and Rex get's Ghostfreak's color, and black lines. (Rex): I CALL THIS GHOSTFREAK SUIT. (Ben): NO THAT RIP OFF OF UPGRADE SUIT. (Rex): I DON'T CARE. (Six): Just kill it! Rex made a ghost version of the BFS, and sliced the E.V.O up. Rex made a Rex Ride, and flew around the E.V.O. (Rex): WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! Rex got dizzy and barfed. Ghostfreak came out, and they started falling. (Both): WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ben): I TURN INTO MAI NEW AWESOME ALIEN THAT I UNLOCKED FIVE MILI-SECONDS AGO! (Transforms) THE PERCOLATING COFFEE GUY! W00T W00T! T.P.C.G started runing around. (Ben and Rex): WE'RE FREAKS OF NATURE! OMIGOSH! Rex made Smack Hands, but they were pink with bunnies. (Rex): AHHHHHHH BUNNIES! Rex faints. T.P.C.G shoots coffee into Rex's mouth. (Ben): LIVE! LIVE! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Part 5 (Brian) Rex wakes up (Ben): YAYLETSCOMBINEAGAIN (Rex): OKIE Rex used the Funchucks, but it become, well, a Funchuck with Winnie the Pooh on it covered with poop. (Ben): LETS GO Ben transformed to Upgrade and merged with Rex, then Winnie the Pooh eyes goes green, his hand turned to Battle Saw. (Ben and Rex): LET'S GOH They charged at the EVO as Winnie laughed evilly. Part 6 (Omi) (Agent Six) STOP IT YOU TWO! Remember the original plan, ,morons! (Agent Holiday): YEAH! Winnie the Pooh turned into dust. (Ben): BUT... BUT (Bobo Haha): This is just embarrasing. (Agent Holiday): Stop being idiots and attacking nothing, and come with us. (Rex): BUT One minute later. Rex and Ben are in chains, and are inside the spaceship thingy. (Rex): AHHHHH GET US OUT ALREADY (Agent Six): Just remember the mission. Back in the bug jar, Clancy landed. (Clancy): Hello, friends. Remember me? (EVO bug): Hello, Clancy. Nice to see you again. (Clancy): I'm finally back home. Ben and Rex came. (Rex): HULLLOOO (Clancy): YOU AGAIN? (Ben): HI CLANCY! (Clancy): Don't attack me! I just wanted to return to my family again! And probably leading all EVOs to Ben's Earth... (Rex): OH COOL. (Clancy): NO ATTACKING? NO NOTHING? (Ben): Oh, it's a bad thing? (transform) EK! (Clancy): WHAT. THE. FUDGE. Ek jumped at Clancy, and fired spoons. Clancy avoided them. Ek fired a pineapple, and it hit Clancy. Clancy throws them both to Canada. Rex: OH MY GOD WERE IN CANADA. Characters *Ben *Rex *Agent Six *Bobo Haha *Agent Holiday *That old guy in the street who nobody notices and doesn't do anything in the episode except of being scared and screaming with the crowd *White Knight *Black Knight Villains *Clancy *EVOs Aliens Used *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Upgrade (2x) *Jetray *Shocksquatch *Ghostfreak *T.P.C.G (Debut) *Upgrade *Ek Weapons used by Rex *Boogie Pack *Smackhands *Randomized BFS *Ghostfreak Suit (Debut) *Randomized Smackhands *Rex Ride *Randomized Funchucks *Upgrade Suit (2x) Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Episodes Category:Specials